


The shiniest thing of them all

by tropicalpenguin



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series, Viewfinder
Genre: A LOT OF BLINGY BLING, Akihito actually understands his own feelings, Asami's weird ways of showing he cares, M/M, and sex, slightly more mature Akihito
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:27:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28892913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tropicalpenguin/pseuds/tropicalpenguin
Summary: Asami Ryuichi is actually very good at giving gifts. And suave. Akihito just needs to accept his fate (which he quietly already did, let's face it).[Just a piece of fluff in this time of turmoil in the series]
Relationships: Asami Ryuichi/Takaba Akihito
Comments: 7
Kudos: 190





	The shiniest thing of them all

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not stationed in Japan hence I was one of the unfortunate ones waiting for the translation of chapter 89 to drop and in the meantime, to keep myself from going crazy with anticipation, this little thing came out. Enjoy some porny fluff with our favorite boys!

When Akihito sat down at the table in their favorite izakaya, Takato and Kou’s attention was drawn by a loud cling. Their eyes instantly went to the object that made the sound and Takato whistled.

‘That’s some heavy duty bling you’ve got there Akihito?’ He pointed at the bracelet on his friend’s wrist.

Akihito looked down as if he wasn’t aware that he was the one wearing it and flushed deep crimson in an instant, his other hand slapping against the piece of jewelry. It wasn’t that much better because on his other wrist there was a heavy Rolex which his friends had already teased him about before.

‘Did you win lottery or get nice bonus at work?’ Kou slapped his hand away to look closer at the mix of leather and gold on his friend’s wrist.

‘It was a present. Shut up.’ Akihito quickly pulled his hand under the table.

Takato furrowed his brow. ‘You got this for white day?’ Of course his friend put it all together. ‘Didn’t you just get the Rolex for Christmas?’

Akihito wanted the ground to open and swallow him whole.

‘I’ve already told you that I kept breaking my watches during work and this one is just sturdy and waterproof and better than buying new watches every month.’ He rattled out, pulling his other hand under the table.

‘And it’s a freaking Rolex.’ Takato pointed out. ‘What brand’s this one? Cause it doesn’t look like a cheap knockoff from the market.’

Akihito murmured something and Kou leaned closer. ‘What was that?’

‘Dunhill…’

Of course his friends were on their phones instantly and Kou actually choked on air when he surely found the brand.

Fucking Asami and his over the top gifts.

***

‘You don’t need to buy me jewelry.’ Akihito was looking down at the velvet box with different styles of rings inside. They were really cool rings too. Just… probably one was worth more than all of his clothes and accessories combined.

Asami arched his brow as he loosened his tie. ‘Obviously. It’s a souvenir from my business trip. To compensate for leaving you to miss me for two weeks.’ He smirked and Akihito felt his face boil. Whether from embarrassment or anger, the jury was still out.

‘I marveled in the peace and quiet of those two weeks.’ He snapped both his words out and the velvet box closed. The brand name stared at him and he opened the box again. Pulling one of the simpler rings he pushed it onto his finger. It looked so cool.

‘Thank you…’ He said in a low voice, though knowing that the other man heard him.

‘Maybe I’ll put another ring on you today, too? Can’t have you coming too fast, Akihito.’ The words were whispered against his ear and Akihito yelped because when did Asami get behind him. And half naked.

Blood in his body was confused where it was supposed to go, so instead it made him faint.

***

‘Where is my helmet?’ Akihito stomped through the penthouse huffing. He was certain he left it in its usual place by the door and now it was gone, replaced by another one.

Asami looked from over the newspaper he was reading, all relaxed in his lounge clothes and hair still not slicked into submission. Akihito stomped down on the urge to sit in the man’s lap and mess up that hair more.

‘This is your new helmet.’ Was the simple answer before the older man returned to his reading.

Akihito lifted the new helmet and looked it over. It looked normal and if it was normal he would rather have his old one.

‘I’d rather have my old one.’

Whenever Asami sighed with exasperation it meant Akihito should shut his trap. But when did he ever…

‘Asami, where is my helmet goddamit!’

‘You’re wearing this one or you’re being driven everywhere by Sudoh in the SUV. I had this one custom enhanced because you keep doing stupid things and I’m too busy to scrape your brain off the streets.’ Asami never even lowered his newspaper.

Akihito blinked a few times and felt his cheeks heat up. Well, if Asami put it that way… 

He once again looked the helmet over and pulled up google search for most expensive helmets. And then proceeded to splutter at the price under the picture of his exact new helmet.

He was quite late for the gravure shoot he was doing because he did climb onto Asami's lap and messed up his hair.

***

Akihito pushed his body back with as much force as he could muster and shuddered. Orgasm swept through him making him tremble and lose strength in his arms. He moaned into the sheets when his face fell into them, his release shooting all over the linens and Asami's hand that was jerking him off.

He was expecting to be either flipped over like a rag doll or pounded harder from behind until his lover came, but instead Asami stopped and pulled out of him. 

Yelping, Akihito gripped at the sheets. Asami was still huge and hard and his cock leaving Akihito's body made his sensitive rim twitch.

‘Wha-‘ he managed to turn over, his body a little bit uncoordinated after the athletic sex.

Asami was leaning against the headboard, his cock standing proud between his legs and Akihito was confused. And definitely still horny.

‘Asami?’ he asked as he crawled over to the man who was currently on his phone. Did it ping when they were having sex? Akihito was usually in such a daze that he never noticed anything else but Asami's touch. ‘I’ll suck you off.’ 

Asami's hand snuck behind Akihito's head as he was lowering himself and pulled him to his chest. ‘In a moment.’ 

‘But I…’ Akihito blushed profusely because he was just about to say that he wanted to put his mouth on the other’s dick. Which was still so hard despite lack of any attention.

The fingers in his hair stroke him and Asami hummed in acknowledgement.

Akihito pouted and he lied his head on the man’s chest, his eyes unconsciously going to the phone’s screen. He blinked seeing the picture of golden earstuds with jewels. Asami did not wear earstuds. 

Hand flying to his own ear, Akihito felt at the empty holes that had been there since his high school days. He wore the earrings for a short time, but the holes stayed and surprisingly didn’t grow over. He could already see where this was going.

Akihito saw Asami pick a few sets of studs from the online brand store, each set’s price making his eyes water, and then clicked buy before Asami dropped his phone again. His full attention was once more focused on Akihito. 

‘What was that for?’ Akihito climbed over Asami's body and shivered when the other’s fingers spread him and pushed inside his hole.

The other hand came to his ear and caressed the lobe. ‘It’ll suit you.’

How could Akihito disagree when he felt the big cockhead breach him and slide inside with ease and Asami's lips sucked on his nipple.

A few days later Akihito stood in front of the mirror and hated how right Asami was (and how much pushing through those holes hurt…).

***

It should have made Akihito more ashamed how he didn’t choke anymore when Asami released into his mouth. He swallowed as much as he could, the thick cock sliding out of his throat and past his lips as he still kept the suction on to tease the other man. Asami tsked at him and tightened the grip he had on his hair.

Putting his head on Asami's thigh, he looked straight into the man’s eyes as he jerked himself faster and came within seconds, his cum shooting against the leather couch. At least easy to clean up. 

As he lifted himself up to crawl up and cuddle against Asami, the necklace that he was still wearing dragged over muscular thigh and stomach. It was a simple yet endurable looking chain with a tag-like pendant, A engraved into it and one simple diamond in a form of a fullstop. Whatever it stood for his own name or Asami, Akihito preferred not to ask. 

Asami apparently saw it at the Tiffany&Co’s store right next to his tailor. When he returned he simply put it on Akihito before he ravaged his mouth. Akihito dropped to his knees willingly, he had been fantasizing about sucking his lover off since the day before when he last saw him. Asami walked out all naked from the shower, his cock hanging just there for Akihito to worship, but he had prior engagement and if he was actually serious about his photography he couldn’t blow it off like some gravure shoots.

Twisting his finger in the chain and looking at the pendant closely Akihito could see that it wasn’t silver as he thought previously. It was white gold… it matched the new studs he had in his ears too, now that he took to wearing those again since Asami just kept adding to his collection.

And because of all the bling that Asami was gifting him with, Akihito felt that he needed to up his clothing quality. The black card in his wallet was still barely used, but he assumed he shouldn’t embarrass Asami with his novelty t-shirts anymore. They weren’t in the cat and mouse chase situation anymore, Akihito was Asami's plus one to some more official functions and people were starting to recognize him… also, all the better clothes actually made some of his employers look at him with more respect. 

‘Why are you doing this?’ He finally asked dropping the pendant, making it land next to Asami's nipple where it was peeking from under the man’s opened dress shirt. Suddenly Akihito wanted to lick it… they were definitely doing more rounds with much less clothes. 

‘Beautiful pictures deserve frames that enhance their charms.’ The answer was instant and Akihito blushed. How the hell a man like Asami came up with such poetic words. Where did he even have the space in his mind between all the dealings and businesses. 

***

When Akihito came to Asami's clubs or office now, no one dared to lay a finger on him. Granted, he was trying to leave his lover’s businesses alone and chase other cases. It marginally decreased his work possibilities, but he discovered he could actually do other kinds of photography and be successful. During long stakeouts he was snapping pictures of his surroundings and one of those sessions, in the abandoned warehouses where light was pushing through the holes, he snapped a picture of himself bathed in the moonlight. It was just for kicks and fun. However, Kirishima encouraged him to submit it to a competition. The four-eyed secretary was the only one who was allowed to touch Akihito's cameras, checking if he didn’t catch something that could potentially disturb his boss’ dealings, and he found that particular picture.

Akihito's silhouette was the center of the picture, one couldn’t really see him properly, he was like a ghost in his jeans and white shirt which light was going through. Yes, he did stage the picture a little bit, but it was just to improve his skills. And with the lack of model he had no choice but to use his own body and remote control (ugh, one of presents from his lover too…).

The picture got special recognition reward, even if he didn’t win. It did, however, get him some more serious jobs for photoshoots. He even did an album cover for a popular singer in the recent months.

The blown-up version of the picture was in the penthouse’s main sitting room. Akihito just came one day and it was there. Asami fucked him that night against it repeating beautiful. 

He was going through the main room in Dracaena (and where did Asami even come up with such a pretty name…) before the club was opened for the guests. Asami told him to get there after he was done with his assignment so that they could go together to some place where Asami was supposed to make an appearance. Probably it was a café and Akihito was invited to eat all the cakes in Asami's stead. The man could not stand sweets…

‘Asami-san!’

Whipping his head around at the name, because his inner conditioning was already too deep, his eyes started searching the room for the other man. However, there was only a group of hostesses going up to him.

‘Asami-san, please could you sit with us for a moment?’ The girl Akihito knew to be the no.1 in the club got up in his face, her hands put together and eyes pleading. The others behind her were just the same, Asami-san repeated from their pouty lips. 

Ah yes. This was something Akihito also had to get used to. None of Asami's underlings or employees called Akihito by his name. He was Akihito Asami as far as they were concerned. Only Kirishima and Sudoh used his real name.

They hadn’t set a time so Akihito allowed the swarm of beautiful women pull him to one of the leather covered couches. They surrounded him, some even kneeling before him on the floor. Some were already prepared for the evening, others looked more natural, but they were all very enticing. If one didn’t have the specimen of Asami Ryuichi kind in his bed every night. 

‘Asami-san, the photoshoot in last month’s XXX magazine was so beautiful, please take our pictures for the next catalogue!’ The no.1 (he thought her name was Yuka… maybe) was gripping his hand in hers. They obviously must have known his real name was Takaba since it was that name that the photoshoot was signed with.

‘What? Why are you even asking me? Isn’t it something your manager decides?’ He was trying to speak to all of them but it seemed that Yuka was chosen as the representative and the rest just followed like one organism.

‘He was supposed to ask the boss, but we know he won’t!’ Those girls had no self-awareness around him anymore. Most of them were wearing skimpy outfits or outright lingerie they were getting ready in and still crowded in on him. He could guess that any threat he could pose went away with Asami holding him during almost the whole of reopening of Dracaena after renovations. The girls didn’t see him as anything more than Asami's arm-candy. At least, they weren’t resentful about not being able to catch Asami's attention. Either way he never got down and dirty with his employees. As far as Akihito managed to pry out of some of his workers, but the man knew how to be discreet when he wanted to and knew how to make people keep their traps shut.

‘When is the catalogue supposed to come out?’ He finally asked trying to remember how his schedule was like for the next few weeks. 

‘Next month, everything is ready but the pictures. And we can’t stand another gravure photographer, they’re so awful, Asami-san.’ The girl spoke with passion as her cheeks flushed. Well, he did see those pictures and he was an assistant to more tasteful porn shoots. Why Asami allowed it in his club was a wonder. He didn’t mention that basically, he was also a gravure photographer.

‘I’ll check for time and-‘

‘Akihito.’

Everyone fell silent and Akihito's head snapped up to look at the man standing some distance away, hands in his pockets and glowering. Instantly shooting up from where he was squished between many sets of boobs, Akihito carefully stepped away from the swarm of the girls.

‘I’ll let you know tomorrow.’ He threw at the girls who still seemed frozen in place. 

Asami looked him over and raised his brow before he gestured for Kirishima to give him something. The four-eyes secretary pulled a box out and Akihito knew instantly what this was. And why Asami was giving it to him now. He was wearing the set of studs and necklace from Cartier and the box had the very name on it. And of course there was a bracelet completing the set in the box.

He pulled the piece out and, flushing to the point of feeling lightheaded, put it on. Usually Asami left gift-giving to the time when they were alone, but such public displays happened a few times. When there was someone else showing interest in Akihito. Even if for the hostesses he was basically a mascot.

‘Kyaaaaa!’ There was a high pitched noise and Akihito rolled his eyes. He had an inkling that half of those girls would rather see Asami fucking him than fuck them.

Yuka, being the one indispensable asset at the moment, braved the approach.

‘Asami-sama, we apologize for taking the time of Takaba-san,’ so they fucking knew his name!, ‘But it’s about the pictures…’

Asami spared one glance at her and other girls.

‘It’s his choice. Just make it quick so there are no delays for the catalogue.’ Asami spoke in his calm voice, it meant that the man was in a good mood. However, to everyone else that wasn’t close to him he still sounded harsh and sharp.

Yuka bowed and snuck a pleading look towards Akihito before she and other girls scampered away towards dressing rooms.

They were already walking out, Asami's hand on his lower back, when Akihito smirked.

‘You sure you can afford me now? I’m pretty popular lately. This isn’t the first time a prestigious club asked me for this.’

Asami smirked back.

‘When I thought you couldn’t get more cocky.’ There was amusement in his lover’s voice.

***

There was a lot and there was too much. Asami didn’t really try to effeminate Akihito and all the pieces he was choosing were either from male or unisex collections, but when the box with jeweled hairpiece was delivered to Akihito by one of Asami's men, he blinked at it.

They were going to a gala that evening, Akihito had his perfectly tailored suit ready, all the bling he would pair it with too. He had already a lot as it was. The studs, Rolex and bracelets were already something he was so used to he actually felt uncomfortable leaving without them. Instead of a necklace he chose a rich broche to put on his lapel and Asami had a hairdresser come and arrange Akihito's hair into something more representable since it was getting longish and the photographer was refusing to cut it for now. Asami didn’t say anything about it and it seemed he accepted it judging by the new gift. But hair jewelry?

After the hairdresser was gone and Akihito was judging the effects he had to admit Asami was onto something. His hair was elegantly rucked up with one side braided as much as it was possible and the jewelry piece pinned into it. He was afraid it would make him look like an okama maybe, but the piece was not flowery or girly delicate. It was more like a platinum branch fully gemmed with diamonds. At least he chose his other pieces from platinum so it wouldn’t clash. 

Dropping his head back, Akihito sighed.

When did he start thinking about this kind of stuff…

Asami was working until the very last moment before he absolutely had to get back to the penthouse and get ready, so Akihito was already in his suit pants and shirt when his lover arrived. He just needed to throw his jacket on and he was ready to go, no tie for him. 

Asami walked into the flat and stopped still when his eyes landed on Akihito. Those passionate eyes run over the younger’s form, from his long legs up to his face. Akihito held the man’s heated gaze, but felt warmth blooming on his face. He didn’t move from his spot when Asami came up to him slowly, like a predator stalking his prey – the hunger in his eyes making Akihito shiver.

‘You shine more the those worthless stones.’ Asami said low as he caressed the side of Akihito's neck that was more exposed due to the braid.

Akihito barely managed to keep his breath going when the man lowered his head and licked at the skin just below his ear. 

‘You’ll wear all of this when I take you tonight.’ He whispered straight into Akihito's ear making the photographer’s knees buckle as he grabbed onto Asami's shirt. Akihito's cock instantly responded to those words, the images vivid in the man’s mind.

It seemed Asami assumed they had more time because his hand flew to Akihito's belt and opened it swiftly, pulling younger’s cock out and jerking it fast.

The sudden onslaught of pleasure made Akihito grip onto his lover’s shoulders and it was just a few harsh strokes before he came violently. Somehow Asami managed to keep it away from his clothes.

Akihito panted as he staggered back and onto the armrest of the couch. Aside from his slacks opened he was still perfectly collected, at least on the outside. He sneaked a look at the other’s body and he could see that Asami was hard.

Without thinking he reached towards the man, one thought of sucking that cock on his mid. However, the gorgeous specimen before him stepped back with a chuckle. 

‘I doubt there is time for that, kitten.’ The amused voice made Akihito awake out of his daze and his eyes snapped up with a glare. 

‘You’re going to go there sporting a boner like this?’ He hissed, not sure if more angry that he was refused the taste or that he was being teased like that.

‘I can take care of it, though I would rather have you do the honors. But this one engagement I can’t be late too. I’ll let you play later as much as you want, sweet Akihito.’ Asami stepped towards him and lifted his head before he kissed him deep, tongue invading Akihito's mouth with brutal force – just as usual when Asami kissed him with a promise of wild ride.

Huffing with indignation, Akihito stuffed himself back into his slacks and checked his appearance after Asami left for the bathroom. He guessed it wasn’t the worst that he got off before the gala. Asami in full-on luxurious CEO do was a sight to behold and Akihito wouldn’t be able to resist and they would end up fucking in some pompous bathroom or dark corner. Not like that would have been the first time.

Though he sighed with disappointment as he heard the shower running. Asami wasn’t made of stone as many liked to think of him and he was probably getting the edge off by himself at that moment. While it should be Akihito there on his knees… or bent over the tub… or with his back pressed against the tiles as Asami rammed…

Shaking his head Akihito chased away those thoughts. There was no point getting there when he couldn’t actually get there. He’d need to ask Asami to do him just one favor sometime soon, because he would really really want to see the man’s own hand on him…

***

The gala was for some charity, organized by politicians. Akihito knew some people from his own field, he was there as a guest but there were a few reporters covering the event who he either worked with or was introduced to before. 

It was already a common knowledge he was Asami's partner, but even if someone didn’t like that they were too scared to voice their disapproval. Akihito wondered how much discrimination they would have faced if Asami wasn’t the boss of one of the most powerful syndicates in Asia. 

They were both making their own rounds – Akihito tasting most of the buffet and greeting fellow reporters who usually whistled at his appearance. He definitely looked like a kept man, but at least he could say he still did work and actually had a few successes in photography by himself. Asami kept away from that side of his life, thankfully.

‘What a pretty boy you are…’ a raspy voice startled Akihito as he was taking a break by the wall. He was starting to grow a little bored and wondered when they could just leave. Kirishima was constantly by Asami's side and he couldn’t even ask without sounding like a brat.

Turning slightly to see who was pestering him, Akihito saw an elderly man, maybe in his sixties, already flushed with alcohol and panting lecherously. And standing definitely way too close.

‘Boy, you’re one of the treats here, right? I will pay you double they give you to stand here and you give me that perky ass…’ The man was panting and grabbed onto Akihito's ass.

Ugh, there they go again. He was the flame and all those closeted assholes were moths. And ended up just as pitifully.

‘Councilman Yakiro, you must have had too much of the champagne.’ Obviously Asami appeared. It was like the man had the sixth sense about perverted old bags that tried to molest his property.

Akihito blushed profusely as he moved away from the elderly man’s reach and stood behind Asami. 

‘You mistook the events, apparently. The staff will escort you out I believe.’

The glint in Asami's eye wasn’t the nice one, but at least it wasn’t directed at Akihito. 

People in the big room barely noticed what happened and those who did shook their hands in disbelief at the man being taken out of the hall while sputtering and resisting. Akihito arrived at Asami's side and stuck by him for the first hour of the event. How could anyone mistake him for a boy-toy rented for pleasure of the guests…

‘Did we make enough polite talks?’ Asami asked Kirishima who nodded.

‘More than, Asami-sama.’

‘Good. We’re going now.’

Possessive hand placed on Akihito's lower back, Asami led him out of the hall, nodding in goodbye at some other guests.

Akihito thought that he’d be assaulted in the limo already, judging from the expression on his lover’s face. However, Asami sat on the other side of the seat and stared out the window for most part of the trip home. 

‘I might need to reconsider taking you to these things.’ He said only when they were nearing the apartment building.

Akihito scrunched his brows. ‘Why, I haven’t done anything wrong and the food is always so good there!’

Asami released an exasperated huff. ‘You’re still such a brat.’

‘At least not past my prime…’ He knew that it was the wrong, and untrue, thing to say as the words left his mouth. Asami's eyes turned to him slowly and the way they glinted sent a shiver through younger’s body.

The car pulled to the elevator in the underground garage and Akihito left the car, continuously throwing glances towards the other man. Asami followed him inside the elevator, eyes fixed on the younger, but he wasn’t making any moves. That unnerved Akihito. He was used to being pounced on and ravaged violently whenever he got on the other’s nerve. This stillness was unnerving as much as arousing. He couldn’t believe how hard he was getting just from the heated look in the other’s eyes. It seemed like he was stalking his prey. It was a long time since Asami looked at him like that, like he wanted to devour him whole. But back then Akihito run away from it. This time he both feared and anticipated what was to come.

The ride up was tense, Asami never losing Akihito out of his eyesight. 

Getting off on the last floor was like already stepping into their own world. There weren’t any other tenants in the two other apartments and Akihito never asked, but he thought those also belonged to Asami. Or he was paying a lot to have them left empty. 

Asami followed Akihito up to the door and stood right behind him when the younger was opening the door. It felt like having a predator breathing down his neck, so close to finishing him. 

Leaving their shoes at the genkan, Akihito couldn’t hear the footsteps of the other behind him anymore. His body was thrumming with anticipation. Any moment now Asami would go at him, maybe still in the corridor or he’d get thrown onto nearest softer surface. But minutes passed and nothing happened as they walked further into the silence of the apartment.

Suddenly, Asami moved passed him and Akihito stiffened… for nothing. The man moved barely an inch away from him and slowly walked towards the bedroom, entering but leaving the door opened.

Akihito stared behind him, blank expression on his face the same as the blank inside his head. This was something that never happened. 

Slowly, one careful step after another he walked towards the bedroom and pushed the door to open fully revealing that Asami started taking off his elegant suit and was snapping off the cufflinks. He was standing with his profile visible to Akihito, never sparing a glance for the photographer. 

The anticipation and arousing nervousness were starting to turn sour in Akihito's stomach. Something was not right and he could feel his face starting to burn, but this time from sudden worry. He hated this.

‘Asami…?’ He asked softly, hoping to get the other man’s attention. The only sign that he did was that Asami turned his head slightly in his direction. No one would even consider that acknowledgement but Akihito's stomach flipped. He wasn’t being completely ignored.

What the hell did he do? Did his comment about age really did get to Asami? The man never seemed to care and he must have known those were only quips and ways to at least try teasing Asami the same way he teased him. He must have known that Akihito considered him a beautiful man and he knew how lucky he was to have been chosen and pursued so persistently by the man.

‘Asami… what…?’ His voice sounded weak even to him and he almost whimpered when his lover turned away from him and took off his shirt that he was unbuttoning just a moment ago. The muscles rippled in Asami's back and Akihito wanted to touch so badly. But he was afraid. The night was so promising, what happened…

Akihito followed his lover’s movement until the older man was only in his tight boxers and sat in the middle of the bed, his long legs crossed in front of him. And he finally looked at Akihito.

Relief flooded photographer’s insides when the man extended his hand towards him in a gesture to get closer.

Akihito staggered and stopped at the edge of the bed. 

‘Undress.’ Was the sole command.

Akihito nodded and took his off jacket, mindful of the jeweled broche on its lapel. The rest of the clothes followed much faster. The shirt fell to the floor behind him when he shrugged it off and when Akihito reached to his belt his breath go knocked out of him. 

Asami had pushed his boxers down enough to pull out his cock and he started stroking it, eyes not leaving Akihito.

This was what Akihito wanted earlier. To see Asami pleasuring himself like this. How did the man know…

Akihito stared at the hand wrapped around the thick member, sliding over it slowly. He completely forgot what he was doing…

‘You stopped.’

Startling, Akihito inhaled sharply and looked down to see that he was still in his suit pants. 

The belt went fast and its weight helped the slacks to hit the floor when Akihito finally opened them too. His underwear followed in the next second and he braved kneeling with one leg on the bed. A small bottle suddenly landed before him and he widened his eyes.

‘You know what to do.’ Asami's voice was still collected and straight even as his cock stood fully hard and red. It was glistening too and Akihito's hole twitched.

He fully kneeled on the bed and opened the bottle but stopped before pouring some of the oil onto his fingers. He noticed that he was still wearing the rings and he remembered how Asami praised him earlier in the evening. The man liked to see him in diamonds…

Dropping the oil Akihito moved off the bed, noting the raised brow from the other man, and walked over to the walk-in closet. He pulled the drawer hosting the most luxurious and expensive gifts he received.

There was one necklace that was fully gemmed in stoned, from the chain to the pendant, and he put it on. And there was also the harness he never thought he’d use but apparently Asami didn’t consider where he could wear it when he got it. The chain looped around Akihito's neck and went down his torso only to wrap around his waist and connect just above his bellybutton with an intricate jeweled clasp.

If he had something to put on his cock, he would. As an offering for the man.

In the mirror he looked like one of those concubines from middle east stories, ready for his sultan… that wasn’t even a very far-off description.

Grazing the ornament that was still sitting in his hair, Akihito raised his chin and slowly walked out of the closet. The smirk on Asami's face proved that he made the right decision.

Without a word he walked to the bed and crawled onto it. He made a show of covering his fingers with oil, feeling it dribble down his hand to the bracelets on his wrists.

He fell forwards onto the bed, almost between Asami's legs, and reached behind himself. Circling his hole a few times he plunged two fingers at once, taking them easily and moaning at the welcomed intrusion. With half-lidded eyes he could see that Asami's hand was holding the base of his cock.

Akihito opened his lips and licked them to entice the man to touch him somehow. And it didn’t fail because Asami's hand reached towards him and he traced his lower lip with his thumb, opening his mouth more and slipping his finger inside. Akihito gladly accepted and sucked on the appendage as he slipped third finger inside himself.

‘You are surprisingly eager for this old man past his prime.’ Asami said and Akihito's eyes flew open from where he must have closed them. There was teasing look on Asami's face, one that said he wasn’t actually serious, but Akihito for once wanted to admit he was wrong to say that bullshit.

Knowing that he was properly stretched, he pulled out of his hole and crawled further towards Asami, until he was at his cock.

‘I had a blackout moment. I forgot how this is in its full prime.’ He licked at the length of Asami's cock from the bottom to the tip.

‘Good boy.’ Asami snuck his hand into the hair that wasn’t braided and Akihito decided to let the comment slide this time. He mouthed at the head of the cock, licking it and sucking in the tender skin, but never taking it fully in. They were both ready anyway.

Akihito crawled up Asami's body, arching his back to press against the toned chest, the chains and diamonds digging into their flesh. Asami's hands gripped Akihito's waist first before they slid to the younger’s ass and kneaded it, spreading and pushing the cheeks until Akihito knew they were all red. And then he felt two long fingers slide in and scissor, spreading his rim wide and making his whimper, head pressing into the man’s neck.

‘I’m… sorry.’ He mouthed against the hot skin. There was a hum deep from the wide chest and the fingers inside him crooked, easily finding his prostate and pressing it. His whole body shuddered and he started rocking against the hard muscles. His nipples were catching on the chains and sending pulses of pleasure throughout his system.

It took some of his will to finally stop the rocking and Akihito lifted his head to kiss Asami. It was soft and gentle as much as it was passionate. Without stopping the kiss Akihito maneuvered himself so that he sat straddling Asami, his own cock eagerly standing up.

‘These things shine brighter on you.’ Asami said surprisingly softly. His hands pushed Akihito to stand on his knees and when he did, Asami sucked on the tip of the younger’s cock, his tongue digging into the slit before he slid his mouth over the length almost to the root and released it.

Akihito was trembling, trying to stave off his orgasm. But Asami wasn’t planning on bringing him off with a blowjob anyway.

Panting with exertion already, Akihito lowered himself and rubbed against the hard cock. The other man was still holding him spread and the fat head snagged against the tender rim. With a frustrated sob Akihito pushed the next time he felt it against his hole and the thick cock easily slid inside.

There was a deep sigh from Asami when Akihito didn’t stop, just slowly sat until the member was fully sheathed in him. The man kept looking at him with the erotic expression, eyes half-lidded and that ever-present smirk of course there. 

Without a moment to take a breath Asami undulated his hips, the cock moving only enough to massage inside of Akihito. But that wasn’t enough. The photographer grabbed onto the headrest and slid off the length almost completely. The older man was below him like that, but despite that still seemed like the one holding all the power. Akihito shivered with the overwhelming arousal that being stared at was causing. 

‘Destroy me Asami, break me into parts…’ He said in a low whisper, the nails of his other hand dragging down Asami's chest, snagging at the erect nipple.

With narrowing of his eyes Asami grabbed the slim hips and thrust up with force. The chains and jewels chimed with the rigorous move and Akihito screamed, fingers digging into Asami's flesh.

The room filled with sounds of flesh meeting and moans as Asami fucked him fast and deep. Akihito's cock slapped against the toned stomach and he was leaking over the other’s skin. 

He was so close when suddenly the man slid out of him and he was hit with a vertigo and landed on his back on the soft sheets. Asami pushed his legs up and entered him again in one smooth slide. Akihito could feel the cock inside him almost in his stomach due to the angle. The thrusts were ruthless and Akihito arched his back at particularly well-aimed one. One of his nipples was flicked and rolled and he moaned.

‘I’m gonna cu-cum!’ He yelled as he grabbed onto the sheets next to his head.

‘Cum, tighten even more around me.’ Asami's voice was rough and his expression animalistic, so close to the one when they were both drugged.

‘Ah! Ah! Ah! Asami!’ Akihito felt his back snap as he bent it when the wave of pleasure swept through him. He started coming untouched, his cock spurting out onto his stomach and chest while Asami kept up his pace, maybe slightly more uneven.

‘Yes…’ The growl was followed by a deep thrust and Asami stayed inside, his own hips shaking from the force of his orgasm.

Akihito panted as if had just been escaping from a pack of wolves and cried when Asami pulled out and fell onto him.

With cum and jewels between them it felt quite uncomfortable, but Akihito wrapped his arms around Asami's neck and they stayed just like that.

After everything, just lying in bed on his side and watching Asami roughly towel his hair Akihito finally asked.

‘What got you so angry?’

Asami smirked and threw the towel somewhere else. He slipped the one around his waist off and slid into bed and right into Akihito's personal space. 

‘Who was angry?’

Akihito blinked.

‘Than what the fuck was that?!’ he reeled back.

‘You look so sweet with that look.’ The man licked at his lips and in a moment of shock Akihito allowed him the kiss. Until he realized he had been played.

‘YOU ASSHOLE!’

The jewelry was all set up to get cleaned later.


End file.
